Dimensional: Harry Potter
by siriuslyblack1996
Summary: Sara Sampson is a test subject for a new machine that allows her to travel into and live in fictional worlds. What will happen when she travels to the world of Harry Potter?
1. The Test Subject

**Hi guys. So I was sitting in school and came up with this amazing idea for a fanfic, and here it is (or at least the first chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own anything that you may recognize.**

* * *

The year was 2152. And, that was the year that Sara Sampson's life changed forever.

Sixteen year old Sara was sitting on the worn leather sofa that sat in the center of the circular living room in her family's condo. This was her favorite room, for its walls were made of glass, and the way it jutted out from the building allowed beautiful views of the cityscape all around her. This feature was the reason Sara didn't complain too much when her mother decided to move her children into the Highlife Highrise: "Every child should grow up in a beautiful place." was how she put. Sara knew the real reason was that each condo came with a maid and nanny, allowing her mother to relax in the confines of her master suite and leave her children alone. Now a days, the Sampson children were lucky to see their mother once or twice a month.

There were five Sampson children, ranging from ten to twenty-five. Samuel, twenty-five, and Sherri, twenty-three, had both moved out long ago and started new families and new lives. Sue, eighteen, was a wild and spirited girl, constantly being dragged home by the cybers after one too many drinks at the club. Next came Sara, who was the one most likely to open the door at two AM to allow the cybers to deposit her trashed sister onto the antique rug in the foyer. She was also the reason Sue never ended up in jail for disturbances, for without Sara's constant compliments about a cyber's new mechanical body part or offers of tea and oil, Sue would be spending every night behind bars. Last of the children came little Stanley at ten years old. He was very quiet and liked to pass his time reading classics like Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. Sometimes, but rarely, he could be found in his room watching a history program on his telescreen. Lately though, that's all he could do, for he was suffering from a new disease, with no name or cure, that paralyzed his body and made him subject to violent bouts of sickness. Most of the family money was going towards finding a cure for him.

As Sara sat on the couch in her favorite room, a crease began to form and deepen on her forehead. In her left hand she held a stack of bills yet to be payed, ranging from the condo rent, to massive hospital bills for Stanley, to her mother's frequent stops at spas and salons. In her right, she held an old fashioned calculator that once belonged to her great-grandmother. As she plugged each value from the bills into her calculator, the worried expression on her face continued to intensify. It seemed that in the four months since her father had passed, they had succeeded in using up all the money Mr. Sampson had left his family with. Even if a loan was taken out and both Samuel and Sherri chipped in all of their salaries (which they probably wouldn't do), the Sampson family would still be deep underwater. Throwing the papers aside, Sara left the living room and did something no one had ever dared to do: she knocked on the master suite doors.

"Come in." an elegant and soft voice floated through the towering white double doors. Pushing them open, Sara entered, and padded across the soft golden carpet to where her mother sat in a fluffy robe, eating grapes and sipping a glass of fine wine. Sitting as properly as she could in the armchair facing her mother, Sara cleared her throat, and then again, until her mother looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"What?" her mother sighed, tossing her gossip magazine aside as if it was the end of the world that she didn't get to finish the story on who's dating who in the world of entertainment.

"Mother," Sara said, staring straight into her mother's eyes to convey that her words were extremely important. "We are in a situation. I just went over the bills, and we owe various businesses a total of sixty thousand units. We can only pay off twenty thousand units."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Sara's mother asked nonchalantly.

Sara was fuming inside. Her mother, her own mother, was placing the blame for the family debts on her, when all she had ever done was work to earn money to save the family. What had her mother done? Sat in her room, eating expensive foods and imploding the family bank account with meaningless beauty treatments.

"I don't know Mother," Sara bit back, trying to contain the rage building up inside of her. "Maybe you could get a job?"

"A Job?!" her mother laughed, placing a manicured hand over her heart, "And what will the ladies at the dinner club think if they hear I'm so poor I have to get a job. No that won't do."

Sara couldn't contain her anger anymore. "You know what Mother? Screw the dinner club and screw you. I'm sick of this. And, I'm sick of you."

Sara's mother fixed her with a steely gaze. "Get out now." was all she said. Sara gladly obeyed, slamming the doors and making them rattle on her way out.

Sara left her mother's suite just in time to hear her brother whimper in his room. Immeadiately, Sara rushed to his room, and found him struggling to reach for the bucket beside his bed. Grabbing it, Sara lifted it up and placed it under his chin, just in time to catch the sickness Stanley threw up. Sara ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him and drying the tears from his face. Helping him settle better under his covers, she held him in her arms until he dozed off. All the while, Sara mulled over what she could do to come up with enough money to provide the healthcare her brother needed while also not disturbing him by changing his environment. Suddenly a loud commercial from Stanley's telescreen intruded her thoughts.

_"Are you in a pinch? Are you in a bind? Solve it all, travel in time. Attention to those who wish to earn up to one hundred thousand units."_ Sara sat straight up, shifting her brother's sleeping head so that she could see the telescreen better. _"The Department for Research and Development at the University of Scientific Exploration and Experimentation is looking for one individual to serve as a text subject for their new device. You must be between the age of sixteen and eighteen, and have a knowledge of classic books. An interview to determine your eligibility is required. If interested, please call 1-800-223-4949 to schedule your interview."_

Sara almost screamed with joy. This was going to be her solution! It had to be. Picking up her Iphone 23, she punched in the numbers.

* * *

Sara had never been more nervous in her entire life. Sitting in the hard plastic chair in the lobby of the University, she shook her leg up and down, making her chair rattle on the marble floor. The others in the room with her, the other prospects for the project, shot her looks ranging from irritation to worry. They all knew that they would be competing against each other for this test subject position, for the advertisement only mentioned needing one person. Everyone wanted the job, but only one would succeed. And Sara hoped with all her heart, for the sake of her sickly brother, that she would be the one.

The sound of sharp stilettos on marble approaching the group of prospects caused them all to look up. In front of the group stood a perfect woman, obviously a former test subject for one of the University's beauty enhancements. Flicking her straight golden hair over a toned shoulder, the woman shot the group a stunning smile full of white teeth. One of the prospects, a handsome eighteen year old wolf-whistled. The woman ignored it.

"Hello every one." She said in a bell-like voice. "My name is Clarity. I will be your escort into the interview chambers. Please follow me."

The group quickly stood and followed Clarity through two large metal sliding doors. The room they walked into resembled a classroom, with row after row of wooden desks facing a large table in the front of the room. On each table sat a sign with the name of a prospect and a tablet.

As the group filed in, they each found their desk and sat in it. Once everyone was settled into their spots, Clarity addressed the group again.

"On the desk in front of you is a tablet. The tablet will test you on your knowledge on a classic book series. Please try your best to answer every question to your fullest ability. You may begin now."

Sara's tablet lit up in front of her, displaying what looked like a test. Several groans sounded around the room as the questions were read. Sara looked at her's, and sighed in relief as she realized the book series was Harry Potter. One of her favorite series, the questions should be a piece of cake. She began.

1. What was Harry Potter's nickname? (4 words) _The Boy Who Lived_

2. Name Harry's two best friends. _Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_

3. What was Lord Voldemort's real name? _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

4. Name the Marauders. (Nicknames and Actual Names) _Moony/Remus Lupin, Wormtail/Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot/Sirius Black, Prongs/James Potter_

5. How many years did Harry attend Hogwarts? _6 years_

6. Name the DADA teachers Harry was taught by._ Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody, Umbridge, Snape_

7. Where is the Chamber of Secrets Located? _Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom_

8. Who predicted the Harry would defeat Voldemort? _Professor Trelawney_

9. In which battle did Harry finally defeat Voldemort?_ Battle of Hogwarts_

10. Name all the horcruxes. _Diary, Ring, Locket, Cup, Diadem, Nagini, Harry Potter_

Once Sara had reviewed each question and pressed submit, she reclined back in her seat. The test was a lot easier than she had expected, but she could see from the looks of others around her, not everyone thought the same.

* * *

Sara found herself in a cold room with no windows. After she had taken the test, the results had been tallied and it was determined that Sara was the prospect with the highest knowledge of the book series. Everyone else had been ushered out with solemn looks on their faces as Sara was beckoned into an interior room. Sara had never been happier.

But now, all she felt was cold. She had been sitting in the cold room for forty-five minutes now, and no one had spoken a word to her. Yes, there were other people in the room, but they were fiddling with strange devices and conversing with each other in small, quiet groups. No one even acknowledged Sara's presence.

Soon though, a middle-aged man in wire frame glasses did approach her and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Hello Sara. I am . Do you know why you were asked to be here?"

"To be a test subject..."

"Yes!" Dr. Johns said with a laugh. "But do you know what for?" Seeing her shake her head, he continued. "You see, we here at the University have developed a machine that can transport one person across dimensions into fictional worlds. Or so we think. What we need is someone who can test this machine and if it is successful, stay in the fictional world until they retrieve an item of proof. For instance, if that person were to be sent to the world of Harry Potter, they would have to retrieve the Resurrection Stone. Do you think you can do that Sara?"

Sara nodded her head.

"Good!" said, standing up. "Let's go sign the paperwork."

* * *

Sara stood in the middle of a giant glass ball. All around her she could see people in lab coats running around, making last minute adjustments to the machinery. Sara gripped the strap on her backpack harder. Dr. Johns had given her the green backpack before she entered the glass ball, telling her not to open it until she reached the Harry Potter dimension. Sara didn't know how to feel. Her childhood dream of meeting Harry Potter was about to come true, but she was also scared. The scientists explained that they did not know when on the Harry Potter timeline she would arrive. For all she knew, she could arrive in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, or she could arrive on the fateful Halloween night. She was also afraid of what would happen when she got there. The scientists were fairly sure that she would adapt to the dimension and be a witch, but they were not completely positive, and that worried Sara. It would be oftly hard to get the Stone if she was a muggle.

The glass ball lighting up startled Sara. It was flashing red and was spinning rather quickly around the platform Sara was standing on.

"THREE.."

"TWO..."  
"ONE."

****Sara was no more.

**Oooooooohhhhh! EXCITING! So what you you guys think? Good, Bad? Should I continue. I'm thinking about making this a series, with Sara going to other fictional dimensions. Do you guys have any suggestions for other books she can go to? Or, do you guys have any suggestions as to when Sara's going to arrive in the Harry Potter world? Please review!**


	2. Arrival

**Hey guys! Just to warn you, this is more of a teaser than an actual chapter (It's very short) Make sure to read the AN at the end to see why...**

**Thanks for reviews: dbzgtfan2004, 13Dobby12345, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion**

**Thanks for faves/follows:IsaacRules25, Sarutin Keeper, PotionsforSev, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion, crossMIRAGE19, dbzgtfan2004, Kidan, BadAss123, richisancho**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OKAY?!**

Sara awoke on the cold cobblestone ground of a deserted alleyway. Seeing as she was no longer in a pristine university lab, Sara hoped she was now in the Harry Potter dimension. Grabbing the green backpack from her back, she sat up and looked around before unzipping the pocket. Inside was a note and a black pouch. Sara looked at the note. _Sara, if all was successful, the items in this pouch should change into items necessary for this world. When you have retrieved the Resurrection Stone, please press the home button on the tablet (in the pouch). Good Luck._

Opening the pouch, Sara found a bag of various coins that she assumed to be knuts and sickles and galleons. Also inside, she found a tightly folded pair of wizarding robes, and to her surprise, also a wand. Picking the wand up, red sparks shot out and Sara felt a warm glow bath her body. Sara smiled. She was a witch!

Sara shoved all of her items back in her green backpack and stood up. She peeked out from the alleyway to see if anyone was looking before stepping out into the crowded streets. It looked like she was in the center of London, sometime before the 21st century, based on the cars driving through the streets. She didn't know when though. Sara ambled along the sidewalk before spotting an old pub on a street corner. Most people passed the building as if nothing was there, but if you looked closely, you could see some people spare it a glance as they hurried by. A worn sign hung of rusty hinges over the doorway: The Leaky Cauldron. Happy to spot a place she was familiar with, Sara hurried in and sat at the bar next to an old hunchback man that smelt like he had not bathed in about twenty years.

"What can I get you?" a toothless man, Tom the bartender, came up to the bar with a dirty rag in one hand.

"Oh, um...I'll have a butterbeer." Sara was very glad that she had read the Harry Potter books cover to cover millions of time, for it would have been very suspicious if she was sitting in a wizarding bar with no knowledge of wizarding drinks. Tom gave her a nod and turned to prepare her drink. The smelly man next to Sara gave a grunt before throwing a couple coins on the wooden bar and getting up to leave. Before he could go though Sara saw that he was holding a crumpled newspaper.

"Wait!" she called out, getting the man's attention. Glancing down at the paper she asked, "Are you done with that?" The man gave a silent nod and handed it to Sara before sweeping out the door. Sara didn't even have time to say a thank-you.

Hurriedly unfolding the newspaper, which turned out to be that day's Daily Prophet, Sara scanned the pages, looking for the current year. Finally, in the advertisement section, she found an ad for a concert happening in London the following week. Seeing the date, Sara gave a great gasp before collapsing off her stool, onto the hard floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Are you alright?" a deep voice was the first thing Sara heard as she came to. Her head ached and she suspected that she hit her head on the bar as she fell. Pooled around her was a moist substance, which luckily was nothing more than spilled butterbeer. Sara assumed that her fainting was again the reason for this- she probably knocked down her glass when she fainted. Looking up at the man who asked if she was okay, she again gave a jump when she looked at his face and saw...

**CLIFFHANGER! So guys, I really don't know when I should have Sara arrive so that is why I haven't said the date or who the person is. PLEASE HELP ME BY SUGGESTING STUFF. Either send me a review, PM, or just answer the poll on my profile. UNTIL I GET A SUGGESTION AS TO WHEN SHE ARRIVES, I CANNOT CONTINUE! THANKS!**


End file.
